Revenge
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Ellie is getting revenge on Sam and Cat, After Sam gets arrested, Cat is her next target
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ellie was wide awake on the couch as she woke up from a nightmare about Poober

~3 hours later~

Ellie just came back from the gym and went to Gwen and Ruby's apartment

Ruby asked, "Who is it?"

Ellie said, "Ellie"

Ruby asked, "Password?"

Ellie said, "Revenge"

Ruby opened the door and welcomed her in

~15 minutes later~

Gwen asked, "You ready for this?"

Ellie said, "Yes, Let's get our revenge!"

Ruby asked, "You know the plan?"

Ellie said, "Yep!"

~1 week later~

Sam asked, "Want some lemonade?"

Cat said, "No thank you"

Sam asked, "What's the time right now?"

Cat looked at her watch and said, "8:10 p.m."

Sam asked, "Wanna go on a night ride on my motorcycle!"

Cat said, "Yep!" as she put on her put on her new red helmet

They went outside

Cat asked in a concerned voice, "Don't you think you should lock the back door?"

Sam said, "Don't worry!"

~5 minutes later~

Ellie walked in Sam and Cat's apartment and took some spray paint and a hammer

~1 minute later~

The 11 year old was done with her plan and went to hide in the abandoned closet

~30 minutes later~

Sam and Cat just came home from the ride and came inside the house.

Cat was extremely shocked

Sam said, "I THINK SOMEONE BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!"

Cat said, "YOU THINK!" as she pointed at the smashed furniture, TV, fridge, and even the walls

Sam asked, "What does that say?" as she pointed to a graffiti skull on the wall with writing on it

Cat said, "It says _Estaré de vuelta _which means _I will be back_!"

Sam said, "I'll call the cops!" as she held her phone

A mysterious voice said, "You don't have to!"

Sam and Cat were in shock

The mysterious cop handcuffed Sam

Sam asked, "Hey, what gives?"

The mysterious voice said, "I'm from the Police Department, Someone called me and told me you were here"

Sam asked, "So what?"

The officer said, "You are under arrest and I'm taking you to jail"

Cat asked, "Why?"

The officer said, "No questions!"

Sam said, "Ok"

Cat said, "Sam get the buttersock and whack him in the..."

Sam interrupted, "No, take me officer!" after seeing the handgun as she slowly walked to the police car

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~3 hours later~

Cat was waiting anxiously for a call from Sam

Cat's phone started ringing, she picked up

Cat said, "Hello"

Sam said, "Yeah it's me!"

Cat asked nervously, "Sam why were you arrested?"

Sam said, "I ran over a stop sign and parked my motorcycle in a handicapped only space so I have to spend 16 days in prison"

Cat asked, "How much is the bail?"

Sam said, "$650 but I can stay here for 16 days!"

Cat asked, "Are you insane?"

Sam said, "Cat it's only 16 days!"

Cat asked, "Aren't you going to help me find out who smashed our apartment?!"

Sam suddenly couldn't call her.

Sam asked, "What?"

The pay-phone said, "Your time has expired, for more time please deposit $.25"

Sam said, "Dangit, I shouldn't had gone to the gumball machine yesterday!"

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat ran to the pineapple safe and said, "I can't let Sam rot in there!"

Ellie stealthily came from behind and hit Cat in the head with a fire extinguisher

The red head fell on the kitchen floor and held her head as her blood rushed out of it

Ellie was wearing a paper back on her head to protect her identity

Cat asked, "Who are you?"

Ellie bent down and forcefully made Cat swallow some pills

Cat passed out

~5 minutes later~

Ellie was joined by Gwen and Ruby as they looked at Cat on the ground

Gwen asked Ellie, "What pills were they?"

Ellie replied, "Low sugar pills"

Ruby said, "Let's check her pulse" as she wrapped two fingers next to Cat's neck

Ellie asked, "Any pulse?"

Ruby said, "Yep she has a pulse"

Gwen said, "Let's get to business!"

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~16 days later~

Sam finally got out of jail and drove her motorcycle home

Sam knocked on the door but got no answer

Sam said, "I think she is at school or something"

Sam took out a hair clip and said, "Please work!"

~15 minutes later~

Sam managed to open the door but saw no one inside

~7 hours later~

Sam was getting really impatient and had called Cat 57 times in a row

Sam noticed some blood on the ground and said, "That's Cat blood!"

~5 minutes later~

Sam finally tried to piece together what had happened and said, "I think someone hit Cat from that bloody fire extinguisher and she fainted"

Sam stormed out and went to look for Cat

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam went to Kim's house

Sam knocked on the door

No one answered

Sam knocked again and again and was getting really impatient

Sam picked her lock and opened the door

Kim screamed "AAAAH!"

Sam said, "Kim it's just me"

Kim asked, "What do you want Sam?"

Sam said, "Have you seen Cat?"

Kim said, "No"

Sam said, "Have you seen anyone go into our house?"

Kim said, "Yes I have seen Gwen and Ruby along with Ellie"

Sam asked, "Can you give me a little more detail?"

Kim said, "Ok"

~Flashback, 16 days earlier~

Kim was walking when she saw The Twins and Ellie carry a human sized garage bag outside of Sam and Cat's house

Kim asked them, "What are you doing?"

Ellie said, "Well we are doing community service hours by helping Cat clean out the house"

Kim said, "I think I should help Cat too!"

Ellie said, "No you won't!"

Kim said, "But I want to!"

Ellie said, "You two take out the trash while I take out her!"

~End of flashback~

Sam asked, "What did they do to you?"

Kim said, "She gave me a wedgie and I split my pants by accident!"

Sam tried to control her laughter and said, "Thank you"

~5 minutes later~

Sam ran to Ellie's house at the speed of light

She reached her house from the front but it was locked so she broke the patio window from the back and came in

Ellie asked in a scared voice, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Sam grabbed Ellie and pulled her in her lap while sitting on the sofa

Ellie screamed, "LET ME GO!"

Sam asked, "Where is Cat?!"

Ellie said, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Sam ripped off Ellie's skirt and spanked her butt still covered by white panties

Ellie screamed, "OW!"

Sam asked, "Where did you guys take that garbage bag with Cat in it?"

Ellie asked, "What garbage bag?"

Sam was getting really mad and set a matchstick on fire and put it on the back of Ellie's underwear

Ellie screamed extremely loud

Sam said, "I'm in no mood for games! Tell me where Cat is or say your butt goodbye!"

Ellie said, "Ok.. Ok.. I'll tell you everything!"

Sam took a water hose and sprayed water on Ellie

Sam said, "FYI these are special matchsticks that only burn cloth and not your skin"

Ellie said, "That's a relief"

Sam said, "Tell me everything!"

Ellie asked, "Tell you what?"

Sam spanked her again on her butt which was covered by blackened underwear with huge holes in them

Ellie said, "Stop!"

Sam said, "TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"

Ellie said, "Ok, we tied her upside down in the abandoned mall"

Sam asked, "Who doesn't go to a mall?"

Ellie said, "Many believe it's haunted for 25 years now!"

Sam said, "Thank you!" but handcuffed her to a table and left

~5 minutes later~

Gwen and Ruby walked up to Ellie

Gwen asked, "Could you turn around?"

Ellie turned around

Ruby said, "Wow she burned it real bad!"

Ellie said, "GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

Ruby said, "We won't!"

Ellie said, "You have to!"

Gwen picked up some pills and forced them into Ellie's mouth

~5 minutes later~

Gwen said, "Let's tie here up with Cat!"

Ruby said, "Let's do that cause she is a traitor!"

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cat finally regained her consciousness after 16 days

Her hair was so oily that her hair dye melted off, she was sweating a lot, her throat was extremely dry, she felt very weak, and had to go to the bathroom really bad.

Cat said in a weak voice, "Hello?!, anyone here?"

Gwen and Ruby stepped in the room

Gwen said, "The kitty is awake!"

Cat asked, "Where am I?"

Ruby said, "You are in an abandoned mall!"

Cat asked, "How long?!"

Ruby said, "You were in a coma for 16 days!"

Cat asked, "Why did you tie me upside down?"

Gwen said, "To put all the blood in your head which makes people dizzy!"

Cat asked, "Where is Sam?"

Ruby said, "Stop worrying about her!"

Cat asked, "Who's in the garbage bag you are carrying?"

Gwen said, "An unconscious Ellie" as they started to tie her up like Cat

Cat asked, "What happened to her underwear?"

Ruby said, "Sam burned it"

Cat asked, "Ok you guys, What do you want from me?"

Gwen said, "We want nothing but only want to see your suffer!"

Ruby took a hose and sprayed extremely cold water on Cat

Cat was shivering and asked, "How *sneeze* cold is *sneeze* this?"

Ruby said, "10 Degrees Fahrenheit"

Gwen just came running from downstairs and said, "SAM IS COMING, I JUST TRACKED HER PHONE AND SHE IS 12 MILES AWAY!"

Cat said, "Yay!"

Ruby sprayed cold water on Cat again

Cat asked, "How *sneeze* much was *sneeze* that?"

Ruby said, "7, Gwen you lock the doors and stay downstairs while I keep an eye on them?"

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam was driving extremely fast towards The Abandoned Mall

Sam had to stop when she saw a crowd gathering in front of her

Sam stepped off her motorcycle and asked, "What happened?"

One guy said, "This man is bleeding really badly and we have to take him to a hospital but we are waiting for an ambulance for 30 minutes"

Sam thought, "This guy is dying but Cat is also in danger but this guy looks in much more danger, I have to help him!"

Sam said, "I'll take him!"

Another guy asked, "You sure?"

Sam said, "I'm sure!" as she picked up the guy

Sam has to take the guy to the hospital by driving back 5 miles

~Mall~

Ruby said, "I can track her phone and she looks like she is going away!"

Cat asked, "Why?"

Ruby said, "A guy got hit on the road and you taught her to help people but she does not realize he is a hired assassin!"

Cat said, "444!"

Ruby held a knife and cut off the ends of Cat's skinny jeans and turned them into shorts and sprayed cold water on her

Cat asked, "Why *sneeze* did you *sneeze* do that?!"

Ruby said, "To make you feel colder and never say that number to me as this is not Japan!"

Cat said, "You do know that Sam will kick your butts!"

Ruby turned on a fan which directed extremely cold winds towards Cat

Ruby called down, "Gwen come back up!"

Gwen came back up and said, "I think it's time we wake up Ellie!"

~Sam~

Sam was driving towards the hospital with the man strapped to the back when he woke up and held a gun

Sam asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The man said, "DRIVE TO THE ABANDONED MALL OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!"

Sam said, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The man said, "IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME THEN I'LL TELL THEM TO TORTURE YOUR FRIEND EVEN MORE!"

Sam said in shock, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TORTURE HER!"

The man said, "DRIVE!"

Sam threw a punch at the man but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off her motorcycle

Sam fell in the grass and landed on a sharp stone which gave her a huge cut on her arm

Sam got up and screamed, "HEY, THAT'S MY MOTORCYCLE!" but it was too late when the man was too far to be seen

Sam said, "I THINK I SEE THE MALL NOT TOO FAR AWAY! I THINK THIS GRASSY AREA LEEDS TO A SHORTCUT!"

~30 minutes later~

Gwen and Ruby were both downstairs guarding the door

Upstairs Ellie asked Cat, "They did the same thing they did to you?"

Cat said, "Yep we both got sprayed by cold water, and they cut my jeans!"

Ellie said, "I don't have anything below except for burned underwear!"

Cat said, "We have to find a way out of here!"

Ellie said, "You could use your nail filer!"

Cat said, "Oh Yeah!"

Ellie said, "Talk lower"

Cat said, "Ok but we are like 25 feet in the air and one of us might get hurt!"

Ellie said, "We have to do it!"

Cat started to cut her rope and fell down on her leg

Ellie asked, "I just heard something crack! Are you Ok?"

Cat said, "I think I fractured my leg! Ellie you have your nail filer?"

Ellie said, "No but I think I can bite it off from my teeth!"

~5 minutes later~

Ellie fell down but was not injured

Cat asked, "How are you not injured?"

Ellie said, "I know the proper landing technique!"

Cat said, "Ellie could you check the stores to see if they have a handicapped wheelchair or something like that for me and get some pants for yourself"

Ellie said, "Ok"

Cat said, "Be careful of Gwen and Ruby!"

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cat lifelessly lay on the floor while trying to control the pain from her broken leg

Cat said, "I have to call Sam or someone!"

Cat saw a telephone on a table and tried to grab it but couldn't get up

~Sam~

Sam was right in the parking lot and saw a fire exit and went through it

Ellie said, "What are you doing here?"

Sam asked, "Where is Cat?"

Ellie said, "Upstairs in the abandoned movie hall"

Sam asked, "How is she?"

Ellie said, "She broke her leg and I have to look for a mobility device for her"

Sam said, "You look downstairs while I look upstairs"

Ellie said, "Ok be careful"

Sam tried to go upstairs but the stairs had collapsed and the fire exit was stuck

Sam said, "Ellie do you mind going to the elevator mantainence room"

Ellie said, "I think it is on"

Sam said , "Ok" as she walked into the elevator

Ellie walked into a huge store and saw an electric scooter for Cat

~Cat~

Cat was getting real impatient and said, "I bet I can use that piece of wood as a walking stick"

Gwen said, "You don't have to!"

Cat said, "Oh Yes I will!"

Gwen kicked Cat in the leg

Cat screamed in pain

Gwen said, "I heard broken legs hurt a lot"

Cat asked, "I need to ask you something?"

Gwen bent down and suddenly Cat threw some pepper into her eyes

Gwen fell down and Cat took a fire extinguisher within her area and pointed and sprayed it at her

Cat said, "I think she fainted" as she got up with a piece of wood acting as a walking stick.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cat kept walking with her walking stick and screamed, "Sam!, where are you?"

Sam screamed, "Cat!"

Cat said, "Sam!, come here!"

Sam started to run towards Cat and gave her a hug

Sam asked, "What happened? You look awful!"

Cat asked, "What do you mean awful?"

Sam said, "Your hair is half- brown, you smell like pee, and you are shivering cold!"

Cat said, "My dye melted off, I think I wet my pants, and they sprayed freezing water at me!"

Sam said, "You should change or you might get an infection!"

Cat said, "Could you give me a lift to the clothes store?"

Ellie ran in between and said, "Cat!, I got this for you!" as she held the electric scooter

Sam said, "Nice, Cat sit on it"

Cat sat on it and asked, "Where do I get clothes from?"

Ellie said, "I got new pants from that shop nearby"

Cat followed Ellie while sitting on her scooter

~10 minutes later~

Cat got out with her new pants on her electric scooter

Cat said, "These are so tight!"

Ellie said, "It is!"

Cat asked, "Does this make my butt look big?"

Ellie said, "Yes"

Sam said, "Now let's get out of here!"

Ellie said, "Cat be careful your scooter might alert them!"

~Security Room~

Gwen and Ruby were looking at the security camera screen to try to catch the three of them

Ruby said, "Where do you think they are?"

Gwen said, "I don't know"

Ruby screamed, "I see them!"

Gwen asked, "Where!"

Ruby said, "In the hallway of the 1st floor, they are going towards the exit!"

Gwen said, "Let's go get them!"

Ruby said, "Activate Plan Hot!"

Gwen poured some gun powder towards the exit from above and threw a flare

~Hallway~

Sam screamed, "STAY AWAY THE EXIT IS ON FIRE!"

Cat said, "That's the only entrance and exit!"

Ellie screamed, "We are surrounded by fire!"

Sam screamed, "Cat, get off that electric scooter it's going to catch on fire!"

Cat said, "I can't move then!"

Sam said, "I'll carry you"

Ellie screamed, "We are going to die!"

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sam said, "CAT WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Cat said, "GOOMER TAKE THE HIGHWAY!"

Goomer took the highway

Sam asked, "Did we lose her?"

Cat said, "I think so!"

Sam said, "Goomer slow down!"

Goomer slowed the car to 25 mph

~25 minutes later~

Sam and Cat reached home

Sam said, "Thanks Goom" as he drove away

Cat said, "Good thing we got revenge!"

Sam asked, "Do you think she knows who we are?"

Cat said, "I'll check on the news"

Cat turned on the TV and changed the channel to the Local News

The news anchor said, "BREAKING NEWS! 3 unidentified people smashed the house and damaged the car of the daughter of the Red Worker party candidate for President!"

Sam said, "I hope they don't find us"

Cat said, "They will take us to court if they find us!"

Sam asked, "Can you help me fix my motorcycle?"

Cat said, "Sure!"

~1 week later~

The police couldn't find out who broke in the President's house, Sam's motorcycle was fixed, and cat's wrist was good as new

Cat asked, "Hey Sam can you drive me to the race?"

Sam thought for several minutes and said, "Sure BUT I'LL DRIVE YOU!"

Cat said, "Ok"

THE END


End file.
